1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching device for releasably securing a closure member, such as a panel or door, in the closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latches for securing one member, such as a door, panel, drawer, etc., against another member, such as a frame, another door or panel, etc., are known in the prior art. However, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a latch for releasably securing one closure member, such a panel, drawer, door, or lid, relative to another closure member, such as another panel, a doorframe, or a compartment opening. The latch includes a handle pivotally attached to a base. The base is adapted for attachment to a first member. A pawl is supported by the base and is movable between a closed position and an open position in response to pivotal movement of the handle. The pawl can be brought into engagement with a portion of a second member or a keeper attached to the second member in order to releasably secure the first member in a closed position relative to the second member. In the preferred embodiment, the latch is attached to the movable member, e.g. a door or panel, while the keeper is part of the stationary member or frame. However, the positions of the latch and keeper may be reversed and both members may be of the movable type.